To investigate whether critically ill children respond to the stress of illness by increasing production of 2,3-DPG levels, promoting a rightward shift of the oxygen dissociation curve and increased liberation of oxygen from hemoglobin for cellular respiration. Is this compensatory response limited to only a specific subset of physiologic stimuli or whether this response is generalized for all critical illness.